The Strife Chronicles
by GamberDragon
Summary: Cloud/Aerith. An AU story centered around Cloud and Aerith's life. Random snapshots of various moments in their life. This will also include Ventus, Roxas, Sora, and Namine, who I swear are those two's love children.
1. Everything's Alright

**Leave the Past**

**A/N:** So basically, this is a collection of short-stories, not in any particular chronological order, about my ideal Strife family. Namely Cloud and Aerith having Ventus, Sora, Roxas, and Namine. Every story written will be centered around one of those characters. I'm not 100% on pairings yet, though Axel/Roxas will be in there. As for the other kids, that remains to be seen.

Feel free to make suggestions, though it really depends on what I feel I can write.

* * *

It wasn't with fondness that he remembered the days before he moved to Midgar, and met _her_. He had been, for lack of better words, the outsider. A freakishly small blonde boy with anger issues, no friends, and a crush on a girl that he'd never be good enough for. She had been the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, and he might as well have been invisible to her. The mayor's daughter, taller than him, and raised with a certain group of children from day one.

Nibelheim Public School would forever bring a shudder to his spine, and a feeling of emptiness that lasted a good few minutes before receding back into his memories. For the first nine years of his school career, that _place_ would be his own personal hell.

But, as _she_ said, he couldn't just pretend it never happened, and let it haunt him for the rest of his life. So, as per _her_ orders, he'd take out a pencil, a semi-worn notebook, and he'd just write, write down the days that had caused him so much pain in the past. He didn't do it happily, but somehow, he _did_ feel a little better.

He wasn't that person anymore. Writing down those days really certified that.

The Cloud Strife of Nibelheim had been a friendless loser, uncertain of what he was or what he wanted to be. The Cloud Strife that was currently sitting at his desk in his room had made the best friends one could ask for, met the most amazing woman in the world, and no longer had to be sent to the principal's office for letting his frustrations get the best of him.

Things had turned around for him, and the past had no place here for the now. He wasn't in an unrequited love with the popular girl next door, he was with the most understanding girl who loved him back. He wasn't bullied by the friends of said girl – they were his friends too. He wasn't struggling through school, not that he was at the top, but that was fine.

Everything was alright. He wasn't alone; not anymore.


	2. Name Day

**Name**

"If it's a girl…I get to pick the name. If it's a boy, you get to pick the name. Deal?" Aerith smiled cheerfully, practically aglow as she held a single hand on her still-flat stomach. Though he hid it well, the sight made a warmth grow in his stomach, and the urge to smile become more urgent.

"Sounds fair to me." Cloud nodded, face somber, save a slight light to the blue of his eyes that very few could read.

Aerith happened to be one of those few, and her smile only grew larger. She turned away to spare Cloud a little time to smile slightly – safe from even her eyes – and continued her rather horrid attempt at knitting. A small pout replaced her smile, but she continued talking cheerfully.

"I like…Nami, the crashing of waves are so relaxing." They had gone to the ocean for the first time on their honeymoon recently. "What do you think of Namine, Cloud?"

He thought on this seriously for a couple minutes, and Aerith went back to frowning at the needles in her hand, occasionally grumbling under her breath at the yarn. "It's pretty, Aer." His heart leaped at the smile she sent his way.

"What about you? What would you name him?"

Cloud knew this had been coming, but he still sighed. He had never been good with thinking up names – and to think of one for his child, one they'd be stuck with for the rest of their lives…. "Well, there's one name. But I didn't really think of it…." The blonde started awkwardly.

Aerith just nodded in encouragement.

"When I was about five, mom," his voice faltered a little bit at the mention of the woman, "had a miscarriage." He avoided Aerith's gaze. "She was going to name him Ventus…Wind."

"Cloud…and Wind…?" instead of pressing him for the ever-awkward topic of his mother, she considered the name thoughtfully. "…I like that! Ventus…Ventus…." She smiled brightly. "Namine or Ventus, I'll be happy."

"…You like it?"

"Of course!" she threw down her knitting. "In fact, let's go out to eat to celebrate our successful naming day!"

"Aerith…this is hardly an occasion to." She cut him off with a delicate finger to his lips. "…Very well. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking….Wutainese tonight?"

"You just want to get away from that knotted mess you dropped on the ground."

Aerith grinned. "Maybe. But we haven't eaten out in a while anyway, so…."

Cloud half-smiled. "Fine, have it your way, I'll get the keys." He stood up, quickly followed by his bubbly wife.

"Can we take Fenrir tonight?" Aerith asked innocently, causing Cloud's eyebrow to raise, and amusement to bubble up in his chest.

"Just grab your coat." He chuckled quietly as she gave a cheer and ran down the hall to grab her coat from the closet. It was odd to think that soon they wouldn't be indulging in dinner dates and motorcycle drives. They would be busy waiting for the child to arrive, and then…another pair of feet would be running around excitedly – no doubt every bit an equal to its mother's energy.

Cloud smiled slightly to himself. It wasn't a bad thought. "Namine, Ventus….We're waiting for you."


End file.
